The present invention relates to a faucet spout structure wherein the spout made up of first and second connecting tubes is molded in a movable-type assembly to be housed between a set of upper and lower housings of a water supply seat without being restricted by the form of the mutually engaged upper and lower housings so as to avoid the disadvantage of conventional spouts integrally molded and fixed between upper and lower housings; whereby the present invention can facilitate easy and speedy assembly and maintenance, reducing the cost of production to boost economical efficiency thereby.
Please refer to FIG. 1 showing an exploded perspective view of a conventional faucet spout structure (accompanied by FIG. 2). A conventional faucet spout includes a faucet 10 having a water supply mount 12 with handles 11 fixed thereto, and a set of upper and lower housings 13, 14 to house an integrally-molded water-discharge tube 15 therein. The water-discharge tube 15 is bent into an arcuate hooked shape to match to the curvature of the reciprocally combined upper and lower housings 13, 14 thereby. The water-discharge tube 15 also has one end equipped with a locking section 151 to secure to an assembling section 161 of a coupling tube 16 mounted to a central through hole 121 of the water supply mount 12, and match to a lift rod 17 extending through a clearance recess 121 disposed at one side of the central through hole 121. The water-discharge tube 15 has the other end equipped with a fixing section 152 to which a nozzle 18 is secured and locked onto the conjoining end edge of the upper and lower housings 13, 14 to complete the assembly of the faucet 10 thereof.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional faucet spout structure. First, the water-discharge tube 15 must be integrally molded in individual cast to fit to the form of the upper and lower housings 13, 14, which increases not only the cost of material but also the difficulty in assembly and maintenance thereof. Second, the water-discharge tube 15 molded via cast tends to have rough internal surfaces, which can easily get limescale accumulated thereon and result in the blockage of the tubing passage thereof. In addition, the water-discharge tube 15, molded in a fixed type, must be replaced as a whole set. Thus, the defective rate thereof is greatly increased and the cost and time spent on the maintenance thereof are also augmented as a result.